Far Eastern University
Far Eastern University (FEU) ( ) in the University Belt area, West Sampaloc, City of Manila, is a nonsectarian, private university in the Philippines. Created by the merger of Far Eastern College and the Institute of Accounts, Business and Finance, FEU became a university in 1934 under the guidance of first president Nicanor Reyes, Sr. It soon became the leading proprietary university in the Philippines. FEU's campus is noted for a number of historical buildings preserved from the first half of the 20th century. History Far Eastern University was founded in 1934 when the Far Eastern College and the Institute of Accounts, Business and Finance (IABF) merged. Far Eastern College, founded in 1919, had been a liberal arts college in Quiapo; the IABF had been established (originally under the name Institute of Accountancy) by Nicanor Reyes, Sr., head of the Department of Economics of the University of the Philippines, with a number of other prominent educators in 1928. IABF had been originally predominately used by night students, and the new university, which was supported by the tuition provided by its students rather than government grants. In its earliest days, FEU was housed in a converted tobacco factory already present on the four hectare (nearly 10 acre) plot which would eventually host the current campus. Reyes Sr. was appointed the first president of the University, which spent its early years establishing several of its institutes, including those of Law and Technology. Reyes commissioned Pablo Antonio, who would later be titled National Artist of the Philippines, to construct a building for the school. In 1939, the Nicanor Reyes Hall, which would later house the library and Institute of Accounting, Business and Finance, opened. Two other buildings by Antonio, the Girls’ High School Building and Boys High School Building, followed in 1940 and 1941, by which year FEU had 10,000 registered students, with an international student population of 400. During World War II, the campus was occupied by the Imperial Japanese Army, who left only its shell unharmed. Dr. Nicanor Reyes having been killed during the occupation, Dr. Hermenigildo B. Reyes was appointed the second president of the University when it reopened in 1945. Thereafter, FEU continued to expand, with the opening of a Science Building and the establishment of the Institute of Medicine and the School of Nursing. In 1955, the FEU hospital was opened. Humanities were introduced in 1959, and in 1970 the Institute of Architecture and Fine Arts opened. Also in 1970, the for-profit status of the Institute of Medicine, School of Medical Technology, FEU Hospital and the Student Health Service Clinic was altered, when these were converted in the FEU Dr. Nicanor Reyes Medical Foundation, a non-stock, non-profit educational foundation. 1989 introduced substantial revitalization to FEU that took place over a number of years, with renovation and modernization of facilities and grounds and upgrading of the University's educational standard. This resulted in the accreditation of the Institute of Arts and Sciences, the Institute of Education, and the Institute of Accounts, Business and Finance, and, in the mid-1990s, the deregulation of the University by the Commission on Higher Education. The auditorium was upgraded to accommodate modern stage productions and the new twice-monthly presentations by local and international artists established by the President's Committee on Culture. The University also prioritized publication, launching a number of scholarly journals, and began networking with other institutions nationally and abroad. University emblems *The legendary Sarimanok *The University Colors: Gold represents the golden opportunity for the University to serve the youth and her alumni to serve the country. Green is for hope, representing Rizals "Fair hope of the Fatherland.".IABF Bulletin of Information 2005-2007FEU Publication *The Tamaraw is the mascot of every FEU athletic team. Hence, it is the pet name of every FEU student (Tams). Known scientifically as “Bubalus mindorensis”, it is a rare animal found only in the island of Mindoro.The FEU Advocate - University Profile *The Memorial Quadrangle *The Mace Campus Among the buildings on FEU's campus complex, five by Pablo Antonio garnered recognition for FEU in 2005 from the United Nations Educational, Scientific and Cultural Organization (UNESCO), who bestowed the Asia Pacific Heritage Award for Cultural Heritage on the university for "the outstanding preservation of its Art Deco structures." The buildings include the Nicanor Reyes Hall, the FEU East Asia College of Engineering and Computer Studies, the Law and Nursing Building, Auditorium/Administration Building and the Science Building. The buildings were constructed over a period of years ranging from 1939 to 1950 and reflect Antonio's evolution from Art Deco to the International Style popularized in the area after World War II. The Cultural Center of the Philippines also recognized the historical legacy of the buildings with a marker. Other historical buildings on the campus include the 1950s FEU Chapel, FEU Hospital, and the Arts and Sciences Building, which also represent the International Style. Buildings Academic institutes Far Eastern University- Manila *Institute of Accounts, Business and Finance (IABF) - LEVEL III PACUCOA accreditation for Business Administration LEVEL III PACUCOA accreditation for Accountancy *Institute of Architecture and Fine Arts (IARFA) - LEVEL II *Institute of Arts and Sciences (IAS) - LEVEL III PACUCOA accreditation for Liberal Arts, Biology, Psychology and Applied Mathematics *Institute of Education (IE) - LEVEL III PACUCOA accreditation for Elementary Education and Secondary Education *Institute of Nursing (IN) - Virtual Nursing Lab, Joint Commission compliant, First in the Philippines LEVEL II PAASCU accreditation *Institute of Law (IL) *Institute of Graduate Studies (IGS) *Institute of Tourism & Hotel Restaurant Management Colleges and schools *FEU - East Asia College (FEU-EAC), (Former FEU Institute of Technology)http://www.feu-eastasia.edu.ph/ FEU East Asia College Date accessed 2009-09-13 **College of Computer Studies (CCS) - CS by PAASCU Center of Development in I.T. Education by Commission on Higher Education *FEU - Dr. Nicanor Reyes MEDICAL Foundation (FEU-NRMF) (FEU Institute of Medicine)http://www.feu-nrmf.ph/feu_im.html FEU-NRMF : Meeting the Challenges of the Changing Times Date accessed 2009-09-13 **Institute of Medicine - CS by PAASCU **School of Medical Technology - LEVEL II PACUCOA accreditation **School of Physical Therapy - CS by PACUCOA *FEU- FERN (Nicanor Reyes Educational Foundation) College - Diliman, Quezon Cityhttp://www.feufern.edu.ph/ FEU FERN College Date accessed 2009-09-13 **Bachelor of Science in Accountancy **Bachelor of Science in Business Administration major in Legal Management and others. **Basic Education - Level I *** Nursery *** Kindergarten *** Preparatory *** Elementary *** High School *Far Eastern University - Silang, Cavite http://www.feu-silang.edu.ph/ **Basic Education *** Nursery *** Kindergarten *** Preparatory *** Elementary *** High School *Tertiary Programs ** Bachelor of Science in Hotel and Restaurant Management (BSHRM) ** Bachelor of Science in Tourism Management (BSTM) ** Bachelor of Science in Business Administration, major in Financial Management (BSBA-FM) ** Bachelor of Science in Business Administration, major in Marketing Management (BSBA-FM) ** Bachelor of Elementary Education General (BEED General) ** Bachelor of Elementary Education, Major in Early Childhood Education (BEED ECE) ** Bachelor of Elementary Education, Major in Special Education (BEED SPED) ** Bachelor of Secondary Education, major in English (BSED English) *FEU Makati Athletics A member of the University Athletic Association of the Philippines, FEU participates in 19 UAAP sports, including Athletics, Badminton, Basketball, Chess Fencing, Table Tennis, Taekwondo, and Volleyball for both men and women. Among the many athletes who have attended FEU are Lydia De Vega, Elma Muros, Anthony Villanueva, and Johnny Abarrientos. FEU's teams are named after the tamaraw, a buffalo with a reputation for ferocity. Publications *The FEU Advocate (Official Student Publication of Far Eastern University) *Ambon *Arts and Sciences Review *IABF The Podium (The Official Student Publication of Institute of Accounts, Business, and Finance) *IAS Paragon (Official Publication of the Institute of Arts and Sciences) *Cultural Forum *FEU-CSO Report *FEU Journal *FEU Newsletter *''Tambuli'' (administrative publication) *The Lamp (Official Publication of the Institute of Nursing) *Transition (published annually by the President's Committee on Culture) *Circle Magazine (Official Publication of the Institute of Architecture and Fine Arts) *The Podium (Official Student Publication of the Institute of Accounts, Business and Finance) References Further reading *''Far Eastern University alumni achievers : diamond edition 2003''. Published by the Far Eastern University in the City of Manila, 2003. *''Art and culture @ Far Eastern University''. Nick Agudo . . . al.; Sylvia Roces Montilla, editor-in-chief, production director; Alfredo Roces, book & jacket design; Rafael R. Montinolla, technical consultant; Philip Escudero, Neal Oshima, Alfredo Roces, photography. Published by the Far Eastern University in the City of Manila, 2003. *''FEU: the practical vision of Nicanor Reyes''. By Beth Romulo, Philippine Panorama 32(10): 6 Mr 16, 2003 *''FEU Auditorium : a golden heritage : the premier cultural center, 1949-1999''. By Sylvia R. Montilla, ©2000 Published by Far Eastern University in the City of Manila *''Breaking The Silence''. By Lourdes Montinola, ©1998 Published by University of the Philippines Press - ISBN 971-542-128-8 *''Mr. FEU: The Culture Hero That was Nicanor Reyes''. By Nick Joaquin, ©1995 Published by FEU, Manila - ISBN 971-687-001-X *''History of the Far Eastern University''. By Lucila Amparo, (Thesis, M.A. in History, FEU - Institute of Graduate Studies) 1955 *''FEU Green and Gold, 1948-1949''. Published by the Far Eastern University in the City of Manila, 1949 External links *Far Eastern University-Manila, Official Website *FEU-NRMF (Institute of Medicine) *Far Eastern University - Silang, Cavite *Far Eastern University Advocate Online *Far Eastern University Teachers Academy *Far Eastern University Nursing Alumni Foundation *2005 UNESCO Asia-Pacific Heritage Award *The FEU Tamaraw Bayan Category:Far Eastern University Category:Educational institutions established in 1928 Category:Companies listed on the Philippine Stock Exchange Category:Universities and colleges in the Philippines Category:University Athletic Association of the Philippines Category:Art Deco buildings Category:Cavite pam:Far Eastern University nl:Far Eastern University simple:Far Eastern University tl:Pamantasan ng Dulong Silangan